Hopelessly Devoted to You
by Jill Rocca
Summary: Ryan Evans spent a wonderful summer in a relationship with Chad Danforth. Now that school's back in session, Chad doesn't seem to want anything to do with Ryan. Written for a Musical-based Ficathon challenge. My assignment was Grease!


**Hopelessly Devoted to You**

**Author: jillrocca  
Pairing(s):Chad/Ryan and then there's the usual suspects.  
Summary: Ryan Evans spent a wonderful summer in a relationship with Chad Danforth. Now that school's back in session, Chad doesn't seem to want anything to do with Ryan.  
Rating: PG-13  
Warning(s): Typical Teenaged Angst.  
Word Count (for fic): 8, 249  
Disclaimer: All High School Musical characters herein are the property of Disney. No copyright infringement is intended.  
Author's Notes: High School Musical with a dash of Grease! But let's face it, HSM is basically Grease! with more morally upstanding characters. (Even the high schools look similar! Did anyone else notice this?) This story takes place in and around High School Musical 2 and 3. Quite AU. Had to link to because my post was too large and it was too much to break it up into smaller parts. Sorry.**

**

* * *

Beg.**

"Hey," It was a simple greeting, but instantly Ryan Evans's heart started beating a little faster. Up until that point he had been hunched over a stereo set loading a CD into the player. He turned around to find Chad Danforth standing in the doorway. When he didn't say anything right away, Chad smiled and said, "What? Did I scare you?"

Ryan immediately started shaking his head as he stood up. "N-no, I … I don't know. Hey!" He stammered. Ryan had been seeing Chad in the spare dance room at Lava Springs because Chad had asked Ryan to help him with his dance steps for the Midsummer's Night Talent Show at the club. This was their fifth session. They usually met at night because it kind of embarrassed Chad to be seen taking "all this stuff" (as he had put it) seriously in front of his peers. It worked out perfectly because since Troy had been acting like a royal jerk, Chad had been catching rides from Zeke, who liked to stay a little later after the restaurant closed to perfect his cooking skills with lessons from the head chef.

Ryan got right down to business. "Okay, so, do you want to work on what we did last time, or did you have something else in mind?" He asked.

Chad seemed a little spaced out today. He wasn't really looking in any one particular direction, but Ryan knew someone was in Chad's brain because he said after a second or two, "I'm having trouble with the girl part, you know, the partner thing we do?" in the last part, Chad looked right at Ryan.

Ryan's heart thumped and he wanted to laugh. Did Chad just hear what he had just said? He suppressed the feeling welling up inside of him. No way would he let his mini-crush escalate into something else. Chad was seeing Taylor McKessie, a girl Ryan was becoming fast friends with. No way would he ever screw that up for someone else and especially not for a friend.

Ryan asked, "Okay, we can work on that. It's really not a big deal. What are you having trouble with, the footsteps?"

Chad nodded. "Taylor's starting to get real pissed. You know—the move where we put our feet up and then we do something else. I'm fine right up to that point and then after I just don't get the steps and either end up kicking Taylor or stepping on her feet." Chad explained.

Ryan smiled and then went to the stereo and pressed play and fast forwarded until he found the spot where they executed that one move during the sequence. He decided to do the dance for Chad by himself so Chad could watch his footwork. Of course showing and doing were two different things. Chad still looked confused after Ryan was done with the part and so Ryan held out his hand beckoning him to come over to him. Ryan took Chad's hand and he started the music again.

This was the fifth time Ryan had spent extra time with Chad for his sister's talent show. Every time he got to touch Chad was more exciting than the previous time. He knew it was ridiculous, Chad was straight after all and there was no way that he would ever look at Ryan for a second and think twice. The first time they did this dance this evening was clumsy, but after a few more times Chad was starting to do well. By the sixth time, Ryan was pleased with Chad's progress.

Part of the dance required a lot of twirling on the girl's part and it was honestly making Ryan dizzy from having to do it six times. He was considering telling Chad to stop because his vision was blurry and his brain had taken a trip elsewhere when suddenly Chad whipped Ryan around during their seventh go-round and they were facing each other. Chad didn't move, but he held Ryan in place. He looked like he was about to say something. Ryan suddenly felt very hot. This was bad, he might lose control. He was about to tell Chad that maybe they should take a water break when Chad put his hands on Ryan's waist and pulled him close. Chad had pulled Ryan in so close that their lips were touching. This was too close.

Chad started to kiss him passionately and Ryan just stood there feeling stiff and unfocused. His brain was screaming, "He's lost in the heat of the moment! Make him stop!" But Ryan couldn't and he didn't want to. Chad was rubbing his back in drawn out and gentle motions that made Ryan's heart pound. He relaxed and wrapped his arms around Chad's back, responding to the kiss eagerly.

As Chad kissed Ryan, he gently started to part Ryan's lips with his forcing them to go deeper within each other. Chad's tongue started licking Ryan's teeth and Ryan's mouth opened wide. This was exciting, Chad was a much better kisser than he had imagined. The way his tongue … the varying pressure was … damn, Ryan couldn't think anymore, except of course there would be the small voice in the very back corner of his mind was saying, "What about Taylor?"

Ryan moved his hands around Chad's back to the front and was intending to push Chad away but … Oh God. Was his chest for real? Ryan had seen it sure, but to feel it like this—in this situation.

No … no, no, no! Ryan pushed Chad gently, but Chad wouldn't let go of him. He simply pressed his tongue deeper into Ryan's mouth. It sent Ryan soaring, but he couldn't anymore, not like this. Ryan pushed harder and Chad broke away from him opening his eyes and looking confused.

Ryan, still feeling dazed said, "No," very softly. He was still reeling from the intensity of the kiss. "I … you … _Taylor_ … no."

Chad looked extremely bewildered now. "What? Why did you bring Taylor into this? You're not …"

Ryan cut him off, "Because she's your girlfriend!" If Chad thought that Ryan could be his little piece of ass on the side, he was dead wrong.

"I'm not dating Taylor," Chad said looking upset, "We broke up right before summer vacation started, it … it just wasn't working out …" He smiled shyly at Ryan.

"Oh," Ryan actually felt stupid. He blushed. He had ruined their perfect kiss for … well, shit, he didn't know. Ryan chose to smile at this time and then they both started laughing awkwardly. Chad moved forward and started kissing Ryan again.

***

For the past few weeks Ryan Evans had been happier than he had ever felt before in his life. He and Chad had gone out on several private dates, twice to the movies, once out to dinner, and several times to their secret place by the man-made lake that was built in Lava Springs. It was meant to look like a private beach with the white sand and rocks all around it. They made out there behind some very large rocks a few times. However, thanks to Chad's work schedule, they had little time to do much else. That was how it went unless of course, Ryan requested that Chad be his golf caddy every once in a while.

However, those happy feelings had come to a screeching halt about a few days before the first day of school. Ryan's family took their annual trip to their summer home at Lake Tahoe in California and Chad didn't call at all. Ryan called Chad at least three times wondering what was up, but received no response on Chad's part. What was going on?

The night before school started Ryan felt like he was having a panic attack. Was all that dating over the summer just a fling for Chad? He was getting a little desperate and he realized this and hated it. However, he couldn't stop himself and only because Chad hadn't called him in a week. His family had gotten back so late today too. He couldn't just go over to Chad's house and see what was up now. He would have to settle for the morning.

The next morning, Ryan was feeling nervous. He needed to talk to Chad, but how? And what would he be wearing?

When Ryan got to school, he felt fabulous. He was wearing his favorite jeans that showed off his butt perfectly. He wore a white short sleeved oxford with a v-neck grey t-shirt made of cashmere. He had always felt the look made him effortlessly sexy. He completed the ensemble with a green tartan and tweed Jeff cap he had just bought on his vacation. He looked good, he felt great, and nothing was going to get him down today.

Ryan walked into homeroom first and greeted Ms. Darbus and they chatted about their past summers until everyone else arrived. When the bell rang, Ryan slid into his seat and glanced over at Chad. He had walked in and hadn't said anything to Ryan at all.

Chad was sitting arms hugging his basketball. He looked like he was about to fall asleep. Darbus ended up lecturing them for a few minutes while homeroom was in session about the importance of college, having a future, etc, etc. Ryan tried not to look at Chad too much.

When the bell rang Chad left with Troy and Gabriella to their first classes. Ryan decided to follow them. Chad left Troy and Gabriella to go to his locker. Ryan stared as Chad concentrated on his locker combination. Ryan strode up to Chad feeling confident and putting a smile on his face.

"Chad!" Ryan called out as he approached Chad. Chad looked around and saw Ryan. He didn't smile or react or anything. Ryan was confused. "Hey, what's up?" Ryan asked.

"Um, nothing man, how are you?" Chad turned back to his locker and started rummaging, looking for something.

"I called you … when I was on vacation. Um, I hate to make it look like I'm desperate, but why haven't you called me back?"

Chad looked back at Ryan. He started to say, "Look, I—" but was cut off by Jason and Zeke calling from behind going, "Danforth!" Chad turned around and smiled at the two boys. When they got closer, they started slapping each other on their hands and pulling in for one of those "guy hugs." Chad completely ignored Ryan. After a moment, Chad closed his locker and went off with Zeke and Jason leaving Ryan by himself standing in the hallway and feeling like a complete idiot.

Had all the time they spent together over the summer meant nothing to Chad? Well, obviously, a little voice said to Ryan in the back of his head over lunch. He wasn't really concentrating.

"Ryan …"

Who the hell did Chad think he was?

"Ry …"

Why did Ryan even bother thinking about him he felt like such an idiot!

"Ryan!" Sharpay called very loudly this time causing the people at neighboring tables to stare.

Ryan snapped back to life and whipped his head around to stare questioningly at his sister. She looked thoroughly exasperated. He put on his best "I'm innocent" face and said to her, "I'm sorry Shar, what were you saying?"

She huffed, but then said, "I was _saying_ that I think for the talent show we should do something from _Grease_. What do you think?"

"What song?" He asked turning back to his food. To be honest, he was grateful for the distraction in his thoughts from Chad. The bastard …

"I don't know. I guess we can pick later," She started to tap her fingers loudly on the table. Ryan concentrated on eating. Her tapping usually meant that she really wanted to talk about something. Ryan really didn't want to hear about whose back-to-school outfit was making Sharpay's look like she got it at the thrift store. He was too pissed.

"What's wrong?" She asked him.

Ryan looked up from his tray puzzled. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Your mind's been somewhere else all morning. What's wrong?" She asked again.

"Nothing's wrong." Ryan lied.

"You're lying, come on, what's wrong?" She persisted.

"Nothing!" Ryan said.

"Don't yell at me, I just want to know!" Sharpay seemed genuinely concerned if her face was anything to judge by what she was saying.

He caved. He figured that maybe he could risk a second opinion even if it was Sharpay. "Fine, I sort of went out with someone over the summer and now they're not giving me the time of day."

"Who?" Sharpay asked.

Ryan shook his head, "Forget it."

"_No, _who? Come on," She insisted. He knew she would keep pestering him until he told her.

"Fine …" He whipped out his cell phone so no one at the surrounding tables would hear him. He texted 'Chad Danforth' to her phone.

She whipped hers out as it let off its shrill notification ring and stared at the small screen in horror. Ryan knew she would. Her horrified stare was going to be the calm part of the experience.

"Ryan! Are you serious?" Here came the storm. She looked at him with a mixture of horror and disbelief.

"Yes, I'm serious. Now he won't even look at me." Ryan said sadly.

"Well, what did you expect?" Ryan looked at her feeling hurt, but that didn't stop her, "He's … he doesn't … he's one of the jocks! They don't bother with us. We've been at this school for three years and barely interacted with them—"

Ryan was angry. "I spent a lot of time with a bunch of different people this summer. I just don't get it," Why did the friendship suddenly disappear? "I thought that when you've spent a lot of time with someone and you both find things in common, you might be friends? Excuse me for thinking that."

Sharpay slapped her hand to her forehead and said, "Oh Miss Sandra Dee, what am I going to do with you?"

"How is that naïve?" Ryan asked. He felt furious now. He hated thinking it, but there was an underlying reason he didn't want to tell Sharpay. Her reaction came from experience. Or lack thereof in the friend department. Ryan was the only person who understood her. She spent much of her life trying to get what she wanted (and usually got it) but she stepped on a lot of people in the process. She had even stepped on Ryan, but he was her brother and would forgive her. A lot of others weren't as patient with Sharpay as he was. She was changing though, and he could see that, but she still had a long way to go. She still didn't understand problems like these. Her idea of a friend was someone who complimented her hourly and did whatever she said. Admittedly, she was capable of being a sweet person, but only when she wanted to.

"It's naïve because, it's like I said before, we've been at this school for three years and have barely reacted with any of them and—"

"That's not true! What about last year's winter musical?" Ryan interjected.

"Oh please, that was a one-time thing and probably won't happen again. I mean, here, look at them," Sharpay moved to the railing that overlooked the rest of the cafeteria. She looked down at the tables. Ryan went to join her and stared down at everyone too. She said, "See? Jocks with cheerleaders, geeks with nerds, and so on. Nothing's changed from last year."

Ryan hated to admit it, but she was right. All the jocks, including Chad were all sitting at one table … or at least one big table and situated closely to a couple of other tables to accommodate all the jocks. The cheerleaders had their own table close to the basketball team. A lot of them were making eyes at the basketball players and they (except Troy, who was making eyes at Gabriella who was at separate table) were making flirty gestures back at them. The cheerleaders all giggled. Ryan felt fumed from jealousy and turned away. His eyes found the table where Gabriella sat. She sat at a small table with Taylor, Kelsi, and Martha. This image put his mind at ease. All four of them had been in very different spectrums last year, but here they all were giggling about something one of them had said. Seeing them gave him a strange sense of hope.

***

"Chad!" Zeke called.

Chad, who had been looking at a pretty blonde cheerleader snapped back into focus and turned to Zeke who was sitting on the other side of the lunch table. Unfortunately, this also meant he had a clear picture of Ryan Evans coming down the steps and going to sit with Gabriella, Taylor, Martha, and Kelsi. He watched as Ryan stole some of Taylor's apple parfait and licked it with his finger. All the girls started laughing.

Chad couldn't stop staring at Ryan. The way he moved his finger up and down in and out of his mouth and then sucking on the tip was driving him wild. The others noticed Chad staring at the other table and followed his gaze. They all started laughing and saying, "Oh ho!"

Chad stopped watching Ryan. Narrowing his eyes he said, "What?"

"Regretting that break up?" Troy was asking him jokingly.

"What?" Chad asked, his tone a little harsher than he had intended it to be. How the hell would Troy know about him and Ryan?

Troy looked a little concerned. He said very seriously this time, "With Taylor, you regret breaking up with her?"

"Oh!" They had all thought Chad had been staring at Taylor. He now felt pretty stupid. None of his teammates would ever suspect that he had a gay relationship with some guy, let alone Ryan Evans. "No, I was just thinking that's all … it's nothing."

"About who? Is it someone else?" Jason asked eagerly.

"Um, I guess so." Chad admitted bleakly.

"What? Really? When did you meet someone?" Troy asked looking excited.

"Um … over the summer."

"What? When?" Several of the other asked in unison.

Chad felt like he had backed himself into a corner. He said, "Um, at the country club … she, uh, worked there … not anyone we know. You know, just a summer fling." Chad lied.

"What? Oh no, so that's why you always asked me for a ride so late after work!" Zeke said. He looked as if he had just dawned on something.

"What's this? How come you didn't tell me?" Troy asked. He looked slightly hurt.

_Because you were busy being a jerk. _Chad thought, but didn't say. Instead he said, "Because it wasn't that serious."

"Well, it must have been pretty serious if you're still thinking about her!" Troy said laughing. The other started laughing too.

Zeke said, "Tell us all the horny details!"

Chad blushed. "Come on guys."

"Tell us! Tell us! Tell us!" They started chanting. With each 'Tell us' they would get louder and louder. Chad gave in when people from other table started looking at them.

"All right! All right, I'll tell you." He thought for a minute, surprised and pleased to be thinking about his summer nights with Ryan even though he knew that there was no way they could continue their relationship into the school year.

"Every night was something different, let me tell you …"

***

It had been a mistake telling the other guys about Ryan … or Ryan as "The Mysterious She"-character he had conjured up. Now, all he could think about was that summer and lamenting that despite how much fun he had and how blissful life had been when he was with Ryan, he couldn't continue with that into the school year. It would be impossible. The way the relationship had started out seemed like a dream in itself. He had begun to take particular notice of Ryan ever since the staff baseball game and he started to think thoughts that made him uncomfortable when he caught himself thinking about it. He had wanted to kiss Ryan, hold him close. He couldn't figure out what had suddenly come over him. After about a week or so of practicing the dance routines for the talent show, he had started to really like Ryan, but he kept pushing his feelings to the back of his mind telling himself that he was happy he found a new friend. Chad hadn't wanted to ask Ryan for extra dance lessons, but he did with the feeling that he really wanted to beat Troy and Sharpay at the Talent Show because he was furious with Troy for abandoning him. Then one thing led to another as Chad got to know Ryan more and became increasingly aware of his more sexual feelings towards the other boy.

He had taken a chance with that kiss during one of his lessons and it had paid off. He really liked Ryan and Ryan liked him. They'd hit it off for an entire summer. It was something that was so special it could have definitely continued into this year … if Chad was willing, but he couldn't. He just couldn't.

Right now it was after school and Chad was shooting hoops in the gym by himself fervently. It could be pretty startling really if anyone saw him at it. He was doing it this way trying to concentrate on what he was doing and not where his mind had been wandering—wandering to thoughts of Ryan. He couldn't get the image of Ryan sucking on his fingertip out of his mind. It was driving him crazy. He had put all the ball carriers behind him and he was already done with the first one when Sharpay Evans found him.

She yelled out from the double doors that led to the gym, "Hey! Danforth!"

Grasping a ball in his hand, he turned to face her feeling confused. What did she want?

Sharpay strode over to him, her heels clacking loudly on the floor and stood right in front of him and pointed her finger in his face. She said, "What the hell is your problem?"

"What?" Chad felt genuinely confused.

She looked sad and frustrated as she lowered her finger from his face and said, "Why are you doing this to my brother?" Chad was shocked. Ryan _told_ Sharpay? Probably one of the last people he wanted to know of his summer relationship. When Chad didn't say anything, she said, "Look. Ryan didn't ask me to come and talk to you or anything. I mean, I just found out about this today. But … but you can't just ignore him. If you want to break up with him, you have to tell him." She stared at him for a second and then turned on her heel to leave.

Chad finally found his voice and called after her, "It's not like I don't want to be with him …" His voice trailed off because she stopped and turned back to face him.

She looked angry. She said, "Well, why are you ignoring him?"

He said, "Because … I can't be in a relationship … with a guy. I … I have an image."

"You're pathetic!" She yelled at him and turned on her heel again and stormed out of the gym.

Chad's mom had told him to have a good day when he left that morning for school. Yeah right. It would only be made worse if Chad had known that Troy had been privy to the entire conversation.

Troy had been headed to the gym to get Chad to tell him he was ready to drive him home, when before he could call out to Chad who was practicing his shot with such ferocity that it made Troy hesitate for a minute wondering if anything was wrong with Chad. He stood behind the spectator stands wondering what to do. It was good that he had hesitated, because in that instant, Sharpay Evans came bursting into the gym. Troy listened to the whole conversation shocked.

Chad dated Ryan … Ryan Evans? _Shit. _Troy was stunned. He almost couldn't believe it. All that stuff Chad had been talking about at lunch … that was all about Ryan? _Shit._

***

Over the next few days, whenever Chad would even so much as glimpse Ryan, Troy noticed how upset he looked. Troy had been mulling it over in his brain—the relationship between Chad/Ryan that was—and decided that he really didn't have a problem with it. Sure, he might ask Chad to spare him some details in some future setting, but if Chad was this upset just looking at the other boy, he figured he ought to do the right thing and help his friend out. Subtly show Chad that nothing was wrong with him wanting to date Ryan.

The only question was how the HELL was he going to pull that off?

On the weekend, the whole gang—Troy, Chad, Gabriella, Martha, Jason, Kelsi, Taylor and Zeke—all went out to celebrate the end of their first week as seniors in high school. They decided to go to a Albuquerque University hotspot in the center of town for dinner. It was an old diner that was established in the 50s by someone who graduated from the school. When they all got there it was pretty crowded, but they still managed to find a table that could accommodate all of them.

The place was called the Frozen Castle and known for its cool 50s interior and great fries and milkshakes. After they'd placed their order, Kelsi looked around the diner and said, "Hey, isn't that Ryan?"

Everybody looked in the direction Kelsi was looking in and there he was: Ryan Evans. He was laughing at whatever the person—a guy—was saying.

"Who's that he's with?" Taylor asked.

"Hey, I know that guy!" Jason said suddenly. Everybody looked at him, "He was my SAT tutor." Jason explained.

Chad could feel his heart skip a beat. It had only been a week, and already Ryan was over him? Shit … but then again, he had wanted this.

"Aren't you going to go say hi?" Kelsi asked Jason.

Jason shook his head, "Naw, he hates me," everyone laughed.

The waitress brought out their sodas and milkshakes. Troy tried to stare at Ryan and his date surreptitiously over his milkshake. Unfortunately Gabriella caught him in the act.

"Is something wrong Troy?" She asked sounding concerned.

Troy shot a look at Chad before quickly turning back to his girlfriend. Smiling, he put his arm around her shoulders and said, "Nothing's wrong."

After that Ryan left the restaurant with his date in tow and Chad was markedly less cheerful than when they had started their evening. No one but Troy truly knew why though.

***

**Mid.**

"Why did you look at me?" Chad asked Troy the next day. They were shooting hoops in Troy's backyard together when Chad suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked feigning the innocent bystander. He shot a ball one handed. He knew he was smiling stupidly, but he didn't think he was ready for Chad to know he knew Chad's secret.

Chad caught the ball when it rebounded. He held it between his two palms and looked seriously at Troy. "At the restaurant, you looked at me after you were staring at Ryan."

"You're paranoid!" Troy said stupidly. Chad looked kind of upset. Troy decided to change the subject, "Hey, who are you taking to the Back to School Dance?" Troy looked back at Chad. Chad looked a little hurt.

"What is—" Chad started to say, but Troy cut him off.

"Look man, I heard you and Sharpay talking in the gym. I didn't mean to," He added hastily as Chad was about to say something, "I was just coming to see if you were ready to go home and then you two were talking … and I get it," Troy had walked up to Chad at this point and was staring at him right in the eye, "I get why you wouldn't want to tell me … but it's okay. I don't care about that kind of thing … but if you tell me what happened, maybe I can help?" Troy added.

Chad looked down at his feet, "I don't want to be with Ryan Evans … it's … it was just a summer fling and … I just can't, I mean, how would it even work?" To Troy, Chad was sounding really unconvincing.

"The same way you made it work over the summer, man. I mean, if you really like him, you'll make it work." Troy got how Chad was feeling.

"He hates me." Chad said simply still staring at the ground looking upset. "He _hates _me."

"What happened?" Troy asked.

And Chad told him. He decided to skim over some of the details, like how they came together in the first place and then to how Chad had basically been a total asshole the first time they met on the first day of school. He told Troy of how he wouldn't return any of Ryan's calls for a week hoping his feelings would go away because he was insecure. _Shit. _This was bad. The more he talked the more Chad felt like an asshole. There was no way after all of this, Ryan would forgive him. There just wasn't any way. He told Troy this.

"No way, he has to forgive you. Anyone could see that you feel like shit. It's only been a couple of weeks. I'm sure if you tell him you're sorry, he'll forgive you." Troy tried to reassure him.

"He was on a date yesterday. He's already moved on." Chad said feeling angry—angry with himself.

"So? That doesn't mean you should give up!" Troy said. "Come on, we'll think of something."

Chad had to admit that he was glad Troy was on his side. "Thanks," He said.

***

Ryan didn't know what the hell he was doing. He had randomly agreed to go on a date with that college student Sharpay had set him up with. The guy, James, was hot as hell. He was tall, muscled just … enough and his face was so … hot. He was just hot, but the guy couldn't carry a conversation. Or at least, he wouldn't let Ryan talk much. Ryan spent their date just laughing when James said something funny, nodding his head and saying, "Uh-huh," or "Yeah!" God, it was awful.

Then when Chad and the other Wildcats walked in laughing and having fun with whatever they were talking about. He still couldn't believe Chad's attitude towards him. The whole ignoring thing wasn't cute and it sure as hell wasn't going to get him anywhere. Ryan wasn't sure if he could learn to forgive Chad, because right now all he could think about was Chad.

He was laying in his room a couple of weeks later wondering what the hell to do. He was scared to talk to Chad again. Afraid he'd be ignored and unwanted again. And he was angry, so angry with Chad for that whole summer of stealing kisses and having dates. Ryan had felt special to Chad and Chad was special to him and he felt like shit now because of it. All those feelings and Chad just blew them up in his face. _Shit._ He could hate Chad. He could really, really hate him, but he had godforsaken feeling of hope that just wouldn't go away. This sucked.

"Are you coming?" Sharpay suddenly interrupted his thoughts. She stood at the doorway to his room. Tonight was the Back to School Dance. Each year, the school had some kind of theme and this year was Fifties style. Sharpay decided to update the style in her own way. She was wearing a short black poodle skirt with a pink blouse and on her feet she wore white socks and those black and white gender-neutral shoes. Her hair was curled and she had bright red lipstick. She looked good Ryan had to admit.

She looked frustrated to see him lying on his bed. He was dressed for the dance, but he didn't know if he felt like going. Chad would most likely be there with some bimbo cheerleader or another. He had to say he looked pretty good himself. He was wearing a blue polo shirt with thin red stripes on it with dark wash jeans and black suspenders. He had his jeans cuffed showing his black dress shoes and white socks. To top the ensemble he was wearing a black Homburg hat.

He sat up on his bed feeling a little depressed and disappointed in himself for thinking so much about Chad. It was stupid really. It was really fucking stupid to be thinking about Chad. He would have a great time tonight dancing and forget all about it. That's right. Yes.

"Well?" Sharpay asked a little more hastily, cocking her hip and staring at him pointedly.

"Yeah, I'm ready," He said and they left.

The dance was just on the brink of being fully underway by the time they got there. He and Sharpay looked around the crowd. Sharpay waved to some of her drones and left him. He looked around feeling frustrated. The room around them was well decorated. It was filled with balloons and silver streamers and things. The DJ was playing some classics and everyone was dancing in the middle of the floor. Some kids had taken to the ritualistic "grinding" that seemed to have to happen at every school dance, but whatever. Ryan took a walk to the snack bar to try to scope out some friends like Gabriella or Kelsi.

He was standing at the snack table looking at the spread. It was typical … pretzels, chips, some candies … and there is was. Chad was standing next to him a few feet away looking at the table, but Ryan could tell Chad was looking at him. He wouldn't give Chad the satisfaction of catching his eye. He wasn't even sure he could even talk to Chad right now.

Ryan turned on his heel without another word feeling Chad's eyes on his back as he walked away. He would not turn around … he would not turn around … he would _not _turn around …

He turned. Slightly, just his head and saw Chad look down instantly. Damn. This sucked.

He started dancing, for no other reason than to forget all this crap. He danced with no one in particular, and that was how it usually was … then he saw Martha wearing an outfit similar to Sharpay's except her skirt was longer, and both the skirt and shirt were red. He grabbed her hands and twirled her around in greeting.

She laughed and said, "Ryan! Hey!"

"Hey!" He said. They started dancing and talking about nothing in particular. They were clearly the best dancers in the room, if Ryan could say so himself.

Suddenly the DJ came on the microphone and the room fell silent, save for some white noise of people talking at little tables in the gym. The DJ said, "Are you BOOOORRRRN … to hand jive?" He turned on the song and everyone started cheering.

Ryan wondered how many people actually knew what the hand jive was, but he didn't have to wait long to find out. A majority of the people in the gym started doing the hand motions fervently. He and Martha did the same. It was pretty fun. He found himself making up another sort of dance viva la _Grease!_ with Martha in the center of the dance floor. Martha followed his steps and soon the crowd parted into a circle for them.

It was fun for a few minutes listening to everyone laugh and chant, "Dance! Dance! Dance! Dance!" It was fun … until Chad showed up. Somewhere in the middle of their dance, Troy had come and taken Martha and spun her right on off the dance floor. It was weird, really … what the hell? Ryan didn't mind being the center of attention, but then he swung his body around and almost smacked into Chad. Suddenly Chad was beside him trying to keep up with Ryan's steps.

Well, Ryan wasn't going to make that easy for him. Ryan moved fast … seamlessly. He took personal pleasure seeing Chad struggle with the complicated steps. After about a minute or two of struggling, Chad seemed to get it. Despite everything, Ryan had to feel good about his previous teaching skills. The guy was learning and he seemed to be a quick study.

It was becoming fun, Ryan had to admit. He was kind of having a dance-off now with Chad. Teacher vs. Student. They were improvising to the music and it was fun. Damn, it felt good. Ryan and Chad were laughing and dancing … and then the song ended. It was weird. It seemed to come so suddenly. The boys stopped dancing and everyone started clapping. It was surreal. Ryan could have sworn he and Chad were the only ones in the room when everyone started dancing to an Elvis song that had been put on next. They were staring at each other around the swirl of people dancing in the gym. Ryan was the first to look away. He pushed his way through the crowd wending his way to the gym exit.

The next thing he knew, he was in the front of the school. He wanted to scream. What the hell was going on? Who the hell did Chad think he was? He couldn't just do that. He couldn't pretend that everything was okay. He couldn't … for lack of better terms, dance his way back into Ryan's heart. He was still there and it hurt like hell. Chad couldn't be so confusing. He had made his point, he didn't want to "be gay" with Ryan … why the hell was he wasting both their time? Ryan wasn't even sure if he could be friends with Chad after what had happened. It just wasn't fair.

No, what Chad did was shitty and Ryan had every right to be furious with him. He sat down on the sidewalk curb in front of the school holding his face in his hands, trying not to cry.

"Ryan?" Someone called from behind him. "Ryan?" It was Sharpay. He heard her footsteps coming from behind him. He didn't turn around. He felt her body brush up against him as she sat down next to him and put her arms around him.

There were few precious moments in Ryan's life in which Sharpay could be the sweetest person he knew.

***

"Why should I even bother?" Sharpay asked Troy Bolton as he cornered her at her locker a few days after the Back to School Dance. It was free third period and she was late for her talent show rehearsal with Ryan. They were doing a dance routine to "We Go Together," from Grease! as a joke for the fact that they were twins. It was really coming together. There was about another week until the talent show and they were seriously busy. Why was Troy coming to ask her for help now?

Sharpay had seen the whole thing at the dance. Chad had made it clear on the first day of school that he didn't want Ryan anymore and while that was unfair and really shitty, Ryan was trying to move on. Now Troy Bolton was coming to her to say that Chad was actually really sorry and that he wanted Ryan back. Troy was asking her to help Chad in winning Ryan over? The nerve.

She slammed her locker shut and proceeded to walk away from Troy before he could say anything else. Unfortunately, he followed her.

"Sharpay, wait! I mean it. He's really down …" Troy called after her.

Sharpay was mad now. She stopped and turned on her heel to say, "Oh boo hoo! Why do I care if Chad Danforth is upset over something that is clearly his fault in the first place!"

Troy walked up to her and said very quietly, "I know that, but come on. I think they still like each other …" It was still a wonder to her that Troy Bolton was talking to her about her brother and his best friend's gay relationship, let alone that he was okay with it.

Sharpay looked into his eyes and said very firmly, "Ryan's really hurting, I doubt he would actually want Chad to—"

But Troy cut her off, "Please?" He looked so earnest. Troy was using his puppy dog eyes to their fullest extent.

"No." She said, plain and simple. She turned, whipping her long blonde hair in his face and left in a huff. How dare he even ask?

***

Sharpay was fuming to find Chad Danforth standing outside the theater waiting for her at the end of third free period. Ryan had gone off ahead of her wanting to talk to Mrs. Darbus about the Fall play they would start working on after the talent show. He looked like a sad puppy when she saw him. It was terrible, he looked really sad. However, she wouldn't let that get to her. She promptly went down the hallway in the other direction away from him.

Unfortunately, he followed her.

"Sharpay! Sharpay, wait a minute!" He called after her. Well, that line wasn't going to work on her this time. She sped up promptly turning right down another hallway that would put her back on track to her next class.

She got inside the classroom door feeling triumphant, but the feeling quickly wore off as several other students filed into her Pre-Calculus class … including Chad Danforth.

She completely forgot they were in the same class this period. And—thanks to the teacher's alphabetical seating chart—he sat right in front of her since there were no other 'D' or 'E' names in between 'Danforth' and 'Evans.' _Damn_. She thought to herself.

She knew Chad was trying to catch her attention by the way he kept glancing back at her, but she determinedly kept her eyes forward and concentrated on listening to the teacher. Sharpay might have been known to only care about herself, but Ryan was her brother—her twin brother and she'd never want to do anything that intentionally hurt him. He had always been there for her even when she'd made an ass of herself over the summer for Troy Bolton's attention and she would not let him down again. _No._

"Okay class," the teacher was saying, "Instead of giving you a lecture, I'm going to ask you to do this partner lab with the person I pick for you." The class groaned.

Sharpay closed her eyes and prayed, _Please not with Chad, please not with Chad … PLEASE NOT WITH CHAD!_

"You two," the teacher said. He was standing in front of Sharpay and Chad's desks and closed his fingers to his thumb (making a V-shape with his hands and then closing it) pointing the fingers and thumb at Chad and Sharpay. Sharpay groaned loudly as their teacher handed them two worksheets.

The class turned its attentions to the sheet … or rather not, most students began talking about everything but the worksheet. This included Chad.

"I'm really sorry." He said out of the blue. Of course, Sharpay knew what he was talking about, but still.

"Why are you apologizing to me?"

Chad looked down at his knees. He didn't know what to say. Still, "I just want to tell him how I feel."

"You already did a couple weeks ago." She said, "Just not so many words." She added a bit scathingly.

"Look!" He said raising his voice. A couple people around them looked at him. He smiled at them and they turned their heads away from him. Chad turned back to Sharpay. "Look," he said a little quieter, "I just want a second chance. I know I screwed up … big time, but I still …"

"Look, if you're going to be insecure because you're a stupid jock, leave my brother alone," she said sharply. "He doesn't need someone who's just going to waste his time."

After a moment of silence, Chad looked at her seriously and said, "I'm not here to waste his time."

Sharpay saw that he was serious. She still had to know this though, "Are you willing to admit that you broke Ryan's heart because you were being selfish and only thinking about your image?"

After a pause he said, "Yes."

She straightened up in her chair, "Are you willing to commit to do what I think you should do to make it up to him?"

Another pause. Then Chad said, "Yes."

"Good," She knew she was taking a risk, but she knew secretly that Ryan would do anything to be back together with Chad, even if he was being an ass hole right now.

***

"Hey," It was a simple greeting, but as Chad said it, Ryan's heart instantly skipped a beat. The talent show was over—he and Sharpay had won (naturally) for their rendition of "We Go Together," from _Grease!_ It was about ten o'clock and Ryan was tired. He just wanted to go home. Sharpay was staying behind because apparently there was some sort of after-party backstage, but Ryan wasn't into it.

Sharpay had randomly encouraged him to go. Usually, she whined until he caved and stayed behind at things like this with her, but not today. She had been strangely sensitive to the fact that he was still kind of hurting from the whole Chad thing.

Now, he understood why. Chad was standing next to his scooter as if he were waiting for him. He was holding a bunch of flowers.

When Ryan didn't say anything (because he was too stunned), Chad smiled and said, "I heard you won," He moved towards Ryan holding out the flowers. Ryan was unmoved. He didn't know what to say, what to think. For Chad to come up so casually and give him flowers?

Chad looked a little hurt when Ryan didn't say anything or even take the flowers. Still, he plowed on with what he had wanted to say. "Look, Ryan I—I hurt you, I know."

"Yeah you damn well better know!" Ryan found himself yelling.

Chad was taken aback.

Ryan, however, kept on going. All the emotions he had kept bottled up were reaching a boiling point. "You hurt me. Really badly. It's not fair for you to want to be with me one day and then completely ignore me the next. I don't play those games. So … so, what do you even want from me?"

Chad looked upset. He said, "I just want to say that I'm sorry and I didn't mean to play games, I was just … scared. You know that's not me … I don't play games."

"Well, you certainly did something for the past few weeks!" Ryan yelled. He felt like crying. He balled up his fists and put them to his eyes trying to hold back the tears.

Chad did something Ryan didn't think he would. He wrapped his arms around him. Except Ryan didn't want him to … or did he? Damn. He tried to push away, but Chad wouldn't let go. Damn him. Damn him. Damn him. Damn him! Ryan pushed away again with both his hands and that's when Chad moved in for the kill. He kissed him. Chad kissed Ryan really gently on the lips and even through the soft touch Ryan could feel Chad's earnest passion seeping through to him. _Damn._

Chad was working his lips so that Ryan was forced to move his and it was working. Ryan felt his cheeks burn and he was reacting to Chad's kiss with fervor. His hands that were balled into fists were now clenched around Chad's upper arms. _Damn._

When Chad broke the kiss, it felt like it was too soon. Ryan opened his eyes, Chad was staring at him. Ryan looked back. _Damn. _Now this was hard. He didn't know if he could actually handle it.

"I really am sorry," Chad said.

Ryan looked into his eyes. Chad did seem sorry. "What you did was really awful … but I'm willing to forgive you on one condition."

"What's that?" Chad asked smirking a little.

"Kiss me like that again and every day that we're together." Ryan said smiling.

"Deal." Chad said and he leaned into Ryan again and kissed him.

Ryan felt like he was flying.

**End.**


End file.
